Question: To get to school each morning, William takes a train 8.79 miles and a scooter 3.96 miles. In total, the journey takes 44.2 minutes. How many miles is William's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance William travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ William travels 12.75 miles in total.